


Break up with your girlfriend, I’m bored

by anotherfuxkingcoconut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfuxkingcoconut/pseuds/anotherfuxkingcoconut
Summary: Cheryl watches meticulously as the edges of Toni’s glossy lips curl upwards as she looks her up and down. A power move, she ponders.Cheryl’s favourite game.Their eyes meet for brief moment, Cheryl sinking her teeth into her soft lip and twirling a strand of red hair around her forefinger teasingly.Toni’s smirk widens, a certain glint in her eye that has Cheryl’s heart racing. She continues walking, dark eyes watching her go with a coy smile and a bored mind that’s just desperate for chaos.





	Break up with your girlfriend, I’m bored

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all already know where I got the inspiration for this. Hope you enjoy!

The first time Cheryl sees her, she knows she wants her. 

 

It’s not simply a lingering feeling of attraction. It’s a compulsion. 

 

As long as she is in her vicinity, she  _ must  _ have her. 

 

And what Cheryl Blossom wants, she gets. 

 

Toni doesn’t just walk in. She  _ strolls _ . It’s sensual, as if asking time to wait for  _ her. _

 

Cheryl watches from across the crowded hallway, leaning against the wall with a glass in her hand. 

 

_ Observing. _

 

She raked her eyes over the girl’s body, a painted red lip slipping between her teeth as she  _ studied.  _ She drops her darkened eyes, noting the tightness of her black top, slightly cropped to reveal a portion of her tanned, toned stomach. She had dark jeans on that clung to her every curve, trailing her eyes further down to the heeled boots, giving her a little extra height. Cheryl’s gaze is caught by the pink streaks in her hair, cascading prettily down her shoulders.

 

Cheryl’s fingers tighten around the glass in her hand.

 

_ God _ , she wants to  _ pull  _ on it.

 

“Nice place, Andrews”. Toni rasps.

 

Cheryl’s eyes practically roll into the back of her head. 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

The rusty timbers of Toni’s voice filter into her ears, 

Cheryl wants to hear it again and again. She imagines it whispered breathily against her neck, she dreams of it’s seductive tone vibrating from between her legs.  _ God,  _ she thinks of what Toni must sound like when-

 

Her thoughts are cut short because now Cheryl sees  _ her _ . 

 

She watches with narrowed eyes as the brunette slithers in beside Toni, her arms wrapping around her small waist and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. 

 

“Hi baby”. Her voice is too high pitched for Cheryl’s liking, her attitude far too bubbly and her eyes much too enthusiastic. Cheryl notes Toni’s disinterest, the way she smiles briefly with boredom, sees the way she brushes the brunette off and heads straight towards the drinks. 

 

And her eyes are on Cheryl now.

 

Cheryl watches meticulously as the edges of Toni’s glossy lips curl upwards as she looks her up and down. A power move, she ponders. 

 

Cheryl’s favourite game. 

 

Their eyes meet for brief moment, Cheryl sinking her teeth into her soft lip and twirling a strand of red hair around her forefinger teasingly. 

 

Toni’s smirk widens, a certain glint in her eye that has Cheryl’s heart racing. She continues walking, dark eyes watching her go with a coy smile and a _bored_ mind that’s just desperate for _chaos_.

 

This should be  _ fun. _

  
  
  
  
  


It’s some time later, Cheryl finds herself stepping back into the kitchen and spying pink hair float across her peripheral. She sees Toni, standing in the corner and taking a drink from the same brunette Cheryl had seen earlier draping herself over Toni possessively. 

 

Toni glances around distractedly, completely oblivious to what the girl handing her a drink is currently saying, and spots Cheryl.

 

Cheryl smirks, shaking the bottle of vodka in one hand and the other hand lifting, curling her index 

finger and beckoning Toni closer. 

 

Cheryl can practically smell her impending victory.

 

It’s almost too easy.

 

She watches as Toni whispers in the girl’s ear, excusing herself and breezing past before heading towards Cheryl. 

 

Cheryl turns around playfully, holding the bottle over her shoulder as she disappears into the next room in defiance.

 

Because it’s  _ fun. _

 

“You’re gonna get me in trouble”

 

_ Trouble,  _ Cheryl basks in it.

 

Her eyes flutter shut as the hot breath tickles at the back of her neck, turning around slowly to finally admire the face that owns that  _ fucking voice.  _

 

Toni pulls the bottle from Cheryl’s grasp.

 

_ “ _ But something tells me you don’t  _ care” _

 

Toni takes a drink before handing it back to Cheryl who raises it to her lips, smiling around the glass before she takes a small swig. 

 

No, she doesn’t care.

 

The smell of Toni’s sweet perfume invades her senses immediately, the faint smell of jasmine and the warm, fruity fragrance of her shampoo clinging to the air. 

 

“Tell me your name” Cheryl murmurs, reaching out to rub her thumb against the buttery leather of her jacket. 

 

Toni takes a step forward, forcing Cheryl’s back to press against the wall. 

 

“And why should I do that?”

 

Hm, confident. Defiant. 

 

Cheryl likes that. It’s endearing.

 

Makes it all more interesting.

 

Cheryl’s lips twitch upwards, her fingers now moving from her leather jacket to run teasingly along Toni’s stomach, the muscles tensing beneath her touch.

 

“Because I asked you”. Cheryl purrs, eyes flashing from Toni’s eyes down to her lips, watching as Toni licks her own subconsciously. 

 

“Toni. Toni Topaz”. She rasps, inhaling sharply as Cheryl’s nails scratch along the skin of her collarbone lightly and begins to lean in closer.

 

“Well  _ Toni Topaz. _ You wanna know what I think?”. Cheryl murmurs, pausing the movements of her hand and flicking her dark eyes up to meet Toni’s once again. 

 

She doesn’t give Toni a chance to answer.

 

“I think you should break up with your girlfriend”. She whispers, lips curling into a small smirk.

 

What’s life without a little chaos, huh?

 

Life would be such a bore if no one caused any trouble. 

 

Toni quirked an eyebrow. “And why would I do  _ that _ ?”. She watches enthralled as Cheryl leans closer, her dark lashes batting prettily against pale cheeks until her lips are resting daringly close to Toni’s ear. 

 

“Because if you do, I’ll invite you upstairs”. Toni’s eyes flutter shut, a shiver running up her spine as Cheryl’s hot breath ghosts against her skin. “And also, because I suppose I’m rather  _ bored _ of this party”. Cheryl whispers.

 

Her teeth nip playfully at Toni’s ear, tugging it lightly before she’s pressing a soft kiss just below it to the warm skin of her neck.

 

“So the choice is yours,  _ Toni. _ You can stay down here with that  _ girlfriend _ of yours,  _ or _ , you can come upstairs with me and I’ll make sure you forget all about her”. Cheryl drawls, smirking against the skin of Toni’s neck as she feels her pulse thrumming wildly beneath her lips. 

 

Cheryl already knows Toni’s answer, but she still enjoys playing the game. 

 

Toni presses further against Cheryl now, asserting a sense of power in their situation and smirking when Cheryl groans at the movement. 

 

“She’s not my girlfriend”. Toni breaths against Cheryl’s lips, feeling the rise and fall of Cheryl’s chest as a cool hand grabs onto the lapels of her jacket in a matter of seconds. 

 

“Even better”. Cheryl groans, hands immediately cupping Toni’s cheeks and crashing their lips together, a quiet moan escaping her as Toni’s fingers grip into her waist and push her harder against the wall. 

 

She felt Toni move upwards to delve into her long hair, a low moan from Cheryl passing its vibration into Toni’s mouth. Cheryl reached her hands up to steady Toni’s face, releasing her lips with a slow smack and sucked in a deep breath before delving back in for more, tugging a needy pressure to them and gripping her hands tighter. 

 

Toni’s lips were on hers hard, her own moving skillfully to keep up with Toni’s fast pace before pink gloss dragged across her cheek and along her jaw, attaching themselves to the crook of Cheryl’s neck hungrily. 

 

Cheryl’s eyes fluttered open as her arms tightened around Toni’s neck, but her gaze was immediately focused on the brunette standing across the room, watching everything with blazing eyes and a frown.

 

“You shady bitch”. The girl mouthed to Cheryl, nails digging into her biceps painfully as she watched the redhead smile, shrugging her shoulders before she’s gripping Toni’s hand and pulling her towards the stairs. 

 

It’s merely a game to Cheryl Blossom.

 

And Cheryl  _ never _ loses.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any thoughts, queries or questions. Also I’m currently writing another story so go check that out if you want :)


End file.
